


cup ramen good

by desikauwa



Series: A3! Rarepair Week 2020 [5]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3! Rarepair Week 2020, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desikauwa/pseuds/desikauwa
Summary: Day 5:Domesticity/GoodbyesOmi can't handle how cute Sakuya is and honestly who could?
Relationships: Fushimi Omi/Sakuma Sakuya
Series: A3! Rarepair Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829467
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	cup ramen good

**Author's Note:**

> y'all don't even know how hard it was to figure out what to write for today and I certainly didn't mean to start the OmiSaku tag but here we are. Please enjoy this tooth rotting fluff piece.

When Omi got home from work that day, Sakuya was asleep on their couch.

After taking off his shoes and coat, Omi walked over to his boyfriend and gently shook him.

"Sakuya, you fell asleep on the couch again."

Waking up slowly, Sakuya sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Omi felt his heart squeeze at how cute Sakuya was.

"Welcome home Omi-san."

Reaching out, Sakuya wrapped his arms around Omi's neck to pull him down for a kiss.

The exhaustion of Omi's day flew away as Sakuya kissed him softly.

Omi almost deepened the kiss and he would have if Sakuya's stomach hadn't growled.

Sakuya blushed as Omi laughed softly. "Let me guess. You were waiting for me to eat dinner together."

"I know you told me to eat without you if it gets late, and I meant to, but I--"

Omi cut off Sakuya's explanation by just lifting him up into a princess carry.

Sakuya turned bright red and protested. "Omi-san! Put me down"

"No can do. You're far too tired to be on your feet so just let me carry you."

Omi knew that Sakuya would try to protest more if it weren't for the fact this was a weekly occurrence.

Once Omi made it to the kitchen, he set Sakuya down on the counter top by the kitchen sink.

"Now what should I make for us."

Sakuya said, "I'm good with just cup ramen."

Omi squished Sakuya's face between his hands. "We do not speak of such sacrilege in this household."

"But cup ramen good."

Sakuya's cuteness was too powerful. It took everything Omi to not kiss Sakuya when they needed to figure out dinner.

"Stop distracting me Sakuya. We need to eat."

Omi opened the fridge before Sakuya could respond. Pulling out a pepper, he turned back towards Sakuya. "How does stir fry and rice sound?"

"It sounds good! I'll make the rice." Sakuya jumped off the counter to get the rice cooker out.

Omi hummed as he got out what else they needed for the stir fry.

"How much rice do we want to make?"

Sakuya had the rice out waiting for Omi to respond.

Looking up from the vegetables he was cutting up, Omi furrowed his eyebrows. "Let's make enough for tonight plus some onigiri in the morning."

Sakuya nodded and a peaceful silence fell in the kitchen.

It was a testament to how long they had been together that they didn't need conversation as they made dinner to feel close to each other.

Once the stir fry was finished, Omi took out a spoon. "Sakuya, taste this for me and tell me if I'm missing anything."

Sakuya opened his mouth and let Omi feed him. Omi felt like melting from how cute Sakuya was. Honestly, Omi felt so blessed in this moment.

Sakuya hummed in contentment. "It's perfect as always Omi-san."

Omi grinned. "Perfect. Did you already set the table?"

"Of course and I'm doing dishes tonight so don't argue with me."

Sakuya tried to make a stern expression so Omi went along with it.

He laughed softly. "Agreed. Now let's eat. We can talk about our days as we eat."

"Oh yes! I need to tell you about the new play we're working on. I'm so excited for it since I might get a new type of role."

As the night carried on, Omi was so happy that this was what his life was now. He never thought he'd get to this point but he really was living in domestic bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> me: *changes ship again before realizing that* oh, this is way too cute and maybe im projecting on omi for finding sakuya too cute
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/desikauwa5) or [tumblr](https://desikauwa.co.vu)


End file.
